This application pertains to the art of optics and more particularly to optical lenses.
The invention is particularly applicable to a lens blank processing method and apparatus for eyeglass lenses and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may be adapted for practical use in processing other types of optical lenses employed in various environments.
In the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,672 issued May 19, 1981, new lens processing method and apparatus were disclosed which successfully overcame a number of problems heretofore encountered with prior known lens processing equipment and techniques. Both essential and non-essential subject matter from this prior application are incorporated hereinto by reference.
In practicing the invention of the above referenced application, conventional lens generating apparatus is employed, although it is necessary to slightly modify the generator tailstock to accommodate the lens blank chuck assembly. The modifications are such that only frame center type lens grinding operations could be performed. Moreover, the modifications were such that ready conversion of the lens generator for use in grinding so-called alloyed blocked lenses was prevented. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop method and apparatus for allowing the same overall results to be obtained as are described in application Ser. No. 44,991 while at the same time allowing ready conversion of the lens generating apparatus tailstock as between frame center grinding operations and alloy blocked lens grinding operations.
The subject invention contemplates improved method and apparatus which meet these needs and others to provide lens processing method and apparatus which are simple, require only single blocking of the lens blank during the entire processing thereof into a finished lens, are economical to use, are useful in generating substantially all types of single and multivision prescriptions and are adaptable to application in other environments.